


Soul on Fire

by MerlucaA



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlucaA/pseuds/MerlucaA
Summary: “He walked into her heart like he always belonged there, took down her walls, and lit her soul on Fire.”
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Soul on Fire

___________________________________________ "No matter where you are or who you're with, I will always, truly, completely, Love You" ~ Love Rosie ___________________________________________ 

The vibrations of her cell phone against her night stand woke her from her sleep. Light streamed in through the windows of her bedroom. Seven am Her phone buzzed again on her night stand. Waking her from her slight day dream. Leaning across her bed she picked up her phone. Her friends smiling face flashing on the lock screen.

"Hello?" she said sliding the button to answer the buzzing phone. She yawned as she threw the blankets from off of her lap; getting out of bed with the phone still to her ear. Shuffling her way over to her closet in her pink fluffy socks. The voice on the other end of the call replied to her.

"Oh good your up, I wanted to ask you a small favor" Yawning again she nodded her head as if the person on the other end could see her.

"Ok, what's this favor you speak of?" She replied sarcastically, while shuffling through her closet to find something to wear for the day. It was a regular Wednesday, meaning her day would be full of endless meetings. For her clothing brand and music video. 

"Ok, so you know how you own a big house?" The voice on the other end of the phone call said in a skeptical tone.

"I'm very aware of that fact, yes." she replied finally settling on an outfit to wear for the day. A burgundy pantsuit, with a white undershirt.

"So the magazine company we work for chose 8 of us to travel to Los Angeles to write stories on certain celebrities. Our company put us up in a hotel, but I was wondering, since we haven't seen you in almost 2 years maybe we could stay at your house? And have a bit of a reunion" The voice replied slightly out of breath from its rambling.

"Of course; when are y'all coming? Also just for my own curiosity do I know the other people who are coming?" She replied exiting her room and descending the stairs. Headed towards her kitchen to make coffee. 

"The people coming are Richard, Alex, Jo, Maggie, Amelia, and I. As well as three other people, I'm not sure if you know them but their names are. Andrew, Sam, and Andrew's daughter, Natalie. We are taking a plane to Los Angeles this coming Saturday at seven am and we would arrive around nine-thirty am and we would need six rooms." The voice replied while typing on their computer. 

"Ok, I can make that happen. Anything else I can do for you?" She replied eyeing the coffee machine waiting for it to begin brewing.

"No, I think that is all. I was planning on surprising them by instead of going to the hotel we would go to your house so if you could please not mention this to them that would be greatly appreciated." The voice on the other end said while slightly laughing.

"Ok, I will send a car to pick you guys up at the airport. Also when you get to my house have Amelia and Maggie give a tour to the three new comers. I probably will not be there when you guys arrive so make yourself at home. As well as pick out the rooms you will be staying in and have Bertram, the butler, bring your stuff up to your respective rooms. I will also have Susanne make you some brunch when you get there, so don't eat too much on the plane ride. Ok, I should probably go wake Zola up now so she can get to school. I will see you guys on Saturday. Bye Bailey" She replied making her way up the stairs and towards Zola's room.

"Bye, Meredith and thank you again" Bailey replied hitting the end call button. Meredith nodded again as the call went dead on the other end. Bringing the phone down from her ear. She quickly checked her calendar for today. Three meeting with barely time for lunch in between two of them.

"Great" she said to herself slightly exasperated. Entering Zola's room Meredith slightly tripped over a black and yellow, giraffe, stuffed animal on the ground. Regaining her balance she approached Zola's bed. Sitting down next to her sleeping daughter. She caressed Zola's face with the back of her hand.

"ZoZo, it's time to wake up. You have to go to school" She said brushing her fingers through the black hair that lay on the pink pillow.

"I don't want to wake up" Zola replied burying her face even more into her pillow. And pulling her converter over her head.

"Ok, so what if I told you that your uncle Alex, Aunt Jo, Amelia, Maggie, uncle Richard and Aunt Bailey were all coming to visit you this weekend but the only way for them to come faster is for you to wake up." She said as Zola bolted into a sitting position. Throwing the covers off of her. She laughed as Zola quickly jumped out of of bed and trifled to her closet. Picking out clothes Zola presented them to Meredith. A Green shirt with a heart on it as well as bright blue leggings.

"Do these match?" Zola said holding them out in Meredith's direction. Meredith gave her a slightly silly expression. Standing up from Zola's bed she made her way to Zola's closet taking out a white shirt with blue flowers on it.

"Not exactly, try this" she said handing the shirt to Zola. Taking the green shirt from her and hanging it back in the closet. Zola ran off towards the bathroom to brush her teeth as well as her hair.

"Come on! We have to hurry the faster I get to school, the faster they get here!" Zola said running out of the bathroom grabbing Meredith's hand.

"Ok, ok just slow down I don't want you falling down these stairs." Meredith said slightly tugging Zola back towards her.

Quickly eating breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast for Zola. As well as hash browns, sausage and toast for Meredith. They quickly thanked Susanne. Meredith was then dragged out of the house by Zola. Barely managing to grab her purse and Zola's school bag on the way out of the front door. After dropping Zola off at school and wishing her a good day. Meredith pulled into her office parking lot. Parking in her specific spot, she parks in everyday. She whispered to herself "Let's get this over with". Getting out of her car she grabbed her purse and headed inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of her work day Meredith arrived at her house. Quickly being greeted by Zola as she walked in the door.

"Mommy, me and Bertram found old photos in a box in one of the rooms while were cleaning it out for Aunt Bailey. And so we framed them and put them in the living room. Come see! Please" Zola said tugging Meredith by the hand into the living room. Six picture frames littered the mantle of the fire place. Two old photos sat among them. One with Richard, Bailey, Amelia, Maggie, Alex, Jo, and Meredith all trying to grab an award Meredith had won for her music. The second photo consisted of her and a boy hugging each other at their high school graduation. Her childhood BestFriend, whom she hadn't seen or had contact with since freshman year in college. Which happened to be about 12 years. Tucking the picture back behind the other picture frames she turned to Zola smiling.

"I didn't know I still had these. Thank you for putting them up for me. Now how about we go eat dinner with Susanne and Bertram and you can tell me about your day at school." Meredith said to Zola smiling. Risking a glance back at the mantle her eyes connected with the old photo of her and childhood BestFriend. Shaking her head negatively she headed into the kitchen following Zola.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She happened to be the only one still awake. She had been working in her office late into the night. The hallway light was the only light still lit in the house. Turning off the light she headed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Rain sounded against the windows of her bedroom as she quickly showered and changed into her pjs.

Settling into bed, after checking her alarm was set for seven am three times. Her mind wandered back to the photo of her and the boy hugging. She hadn't thought about him since their last conversation about what their majors in college were. Hers were music and design while his was writing. Being they went to different colleges, that happened to be three states away, they eventually lost touch.

Her mind immediately wandered to the diary she had stored in the bottom of a box. Buried by old textbooks and notebooks. The very last entry in the diary, she wrote on the day they graduated high school. 

"Dear diary, Life as we know it has been forever changed. I just realized I'm in love with my best friend. This is the worst day ever. ~Sincerely M.G" 

"Focus" she said to herself "you don't need to be thinking about him right now just go to sleep. And ponder about him another time." Sighing she laid her head down on her pillow. Pulling the covers up and over her small frame. She fell into a light sleep. Rain still sounding against the glass of her windows. ___________________________________________

I have been trying to write this for almost 2 weeks now. Every time I got into the mood to write I would get distracted by something else.  
( I get distracted very easily)   
This is going to be a multi chapter so I will try to update every two-three days. Until next time - Alisyn ❣️🌼❣️ 

Who do you think is Meredith's childhood BestFriend? And What's going to happen at this "Reunion"?


End file.
